


Stay With Me

by petalsandguitars



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalsandguitars/pseuds/petalsandguitars
Summary: When Ernesto feels he might be losing Héctor to one particular girl in Santa Cecilia, his desire for him only grows and one night, he decides to try his chances and act upon it… little does he know that Héctor had been fantasizing about him for years.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my Tumblr post for this here: https://fedecolombo.tumblr.com/post/172671233002/.
> 
> Inspired by some drawings I saw around Tumblr.

It was nearing night, Héctor Rivera and Ernesto de la Cruz were in their shared hotel room.

Héctor was going over the things in his suitcase, just to pass the time until he could leave for the train station, he was going home for a couple of days since they had found nowhere to perform at for that small amount of time.

Ernesto wasn’t happy about that, having to visit Santa Cecilia _with_ Héctor was bearable but knowing that Héctor returned there to see his girlfriend, that felt more and more unbearable as time went by.

Ernesto found himself with his jaw set and forcibly relaxed his muscles, it was true he could be found with a new woman every time they had enough money to pay for separate rooms but he had always found Héctor to be unexplicably attractive to him and now that he felt that he might be losing him to _that_ girl, that attraction had snaked into being a burning and possessive desire which he kept very much to himself.

He decided to get ready for bed because watching Héctor go over his few belongings again and again was driving him crazy with annoyance.

Ernesto stood up as he took off his jacket, then he undid his bowtie and started unbuttoning his shirt, letting it hang loose, chest bare.

He found himself thinking very simply and directly that he did not want Héctor to leave, what if he would propose to that terrible girl this very night? What if he could sway him from that? What if…

Ernesto was brought back to the room when Héctor spoke, ‘Alright, I’m going then,’ he said with a smile of anticipation on his face, ‘I’ll see you in two days, Ernesto,’ he concluded as he picked up his suitcase and walked towards the door after seeing that Ernesto didn’t seem inclined to shake his hand.

That was because he was still lost in one particular thought and suddenly he decided to act upon it.

He hurried in Héctor’s wake and before he could pick up his guitar case, Ernesto took his left hand in his right, unvolountarily tangling fingers together with the quick movement.

Before Héctor could turn to look at him with a question on his lips, Ernesto simply said, ‘Don’t go, Héctor.’

He brought Héctor’s hand up to his lips and kissed it, feeling Héctor freeze in place at once, ‘Stay,’ Ernesto said softly then.

Héctor wasn’t moving nor speaking, that gesture had been quite unmistakable and he had never expected things would actually come to this one day.

Sure, having spent his whole life with him, the moment Héctor had started feeling the first hints of sexual desire, they had been aimed at Ernesto, but it had always been mere fantasizing, even though he still had to admit to himself that he kept finding the older man awfully attractive and even more difficult was admitting how jealous he felt when he knew him to be with some woman he had just met.

Héctor was brought back from his reverie and unvolountarily let go of his suitcase as he felt Ernesto’s chest press to his back, his free hand touching to his hip, ‘Stay with me, Héctor,’ Ernesto whispered against the younger man’s nape.

Héctor closed his eyes and felt himself crumble, he _wanted_ to stay now, he suddenly felt the urge to find out what those fantasies he had had up to just one year previously would lead to, and Ernesto was clearly inviting him to.

Héctor gulped and before he could think things through, he turned to face Ernesto, a quite stunned expression on his face, he was unsure about this but at the same time… what if…

Ernesto didn’t smile to him, he stared straight into his eyes, hoping that Héctor could see all the determination to have him stay with him and the now unmistakable carnal lust he was feeling for him.

He put his hands on Héctor’s shoulders, under his jacket and pushed it off him, he felt a small smile cross his lips at seeing that Héctor let him do that.

Then Ernesto walked all the way to one of the two small beds occupying the room and sat on it, he took off his shirt and stretched, arching his back very slightly and Héctor felt a moment of hesitation, he could stop then and there, he could still get on that train… but somehow he approached his friend with tentative steps.

When he was literally standing between Ernesto’s open legs, the older man grabbed hold of him, and gently but with firm movements, turned him around and had him sit on his right leg, so that Héctor’s legs were spread apart a little.

Ernesto started unbuttoning Héctor’s shirt and then undid the zipper of his pants before he slipped one hand inside his open shirt and started running it over his bare skin, rubbing his thumb over one of his nipples and feeling it harden at once.

When he put his free hand to pull on Héctor’s shirt, in permission to continue, the younger man placed his hand on top of Ernesto’s, hoping he’d get the hint that he could go faster with this.

Héctor bit on his lip as his shirt was taken off him and he leaned back against Ernesto, who had started moving the leg he had between Héctor’s slowly, rubbing it against his crotch.

Next thing Héctor felt was Ernesto’s mouth on his back and then on his neck, kissing and licking him, sending shivers down his spine.

He tilted his head back and as he could feel his own arousal growing, he swallowed hard and put his hand between Ernesto’s legs, feeling him through the fabric to which Ernesto responded by biting him a little harder between his neck and shoulder and Héctor groaned.

Ernesto started pushing his leg back and forth against him more insistently, Héctor instead had started instinctively rubbing over Ernesto’s lenght, feeling him harden more at his every stroke and he was thinking there was nothing more he wanted than to just turn and _kiss_ Ernesto, that had been his very first fantasy as a teenager and he was physically aching right now for his own inability to just turn around and do it.

‘Don’t take that hand off there,’ Ernesto whispered against Héctor shoulder as he held him in place with both hands on his chest, massaging him and running his large hands over his nipples, belly and hips.

‘Ernesto,’ Héctor called out, he wanted him to touch him already, he _needed_ him to touch him already.

Ernesto let out a low chuckle and was ready to oblige to his friend’s silent request, he kept hold on Héctor’s chest as he abruptly stood up so that Héctor wouldn’t fall face forwards and spun him round, ignoring his gasp of surprise.

Now that they were face to face, Héctor, being taller than Ernesto, leaned in at once and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ernesto instantly held to the sides of Héctor’s neck and kissed him back, licking Héctor’s lips to which he opened his mouth and they deepened their kiss, pulling back only to breathe.

When they did, Ernesto kneeled to take off Héctor’s shoes and socks and did the same for himself and then, still kneeling on the floor, he slid Héctor’s pants down, leaving him for a matter of seconds in his underwear before he took that off him too.

Héctor was almost panting, embarassed to be so exposed but he had little time to ponder over that because Ernesto had literally lifted him from the floor just to lay him on the bed, head against the pillow.

Ernesto remained kneeling on the floor and placed one hand on the bed for support and the other on Héctor’s chest and he kissed him again.

Héctor was falling out of rhythm with their deep and passionate kiss because he could feel Ernesto’s hand slipping lower, when he finally wrapped it around Héctor’s fully hardened manhood, the younger man let out a small pleasured groan against Ernesto’s mouth.

Ernesto started stroking him, slowly but with a hard grip on him and Héctor let his head fall back, biting on his lip as his friend also started kissing sloppily all over his neck and collarbone and sucking on his nipples.

Héctor placed a hand on Ernesto’s head, pushing him towards himself so he would apply more pressure with his kisses and bites to which Ernesto eagerly obliged.

The younger man shut his eyes tigther and his abdomen twitched in anticipation when Ernesto had kissed and bit down on his hipbone.

Right then and there, they heard the train in the distance and Héctor was brought forcibly to think about Imelda and how he was cheating on her, or was he? He hadn’t managed to steal even a kiss from her yet, it seemed like a courtship without results so far, other than that he was sure she liked him too.

His thoughts were cut short and he let out a whimper when Ernesto took him in his hot and wet mouth.

Héctor’s chest started heaving fast as Ernesto bobbed his head up and down rather gently on him, he knew this was all a first for Héctor while they both knew Ernesto had had quite some experience with women, and Héctor was left wondering for a moment if he had had experiences with men too before him.

Soon Héctor couldn’t help the small moans escaping his lips, he grabbed hold of Ernesto’s hair when he felt himself dangerously close to coming undone but, to his disappointment, Ernesto pulled back and licked his lips as he shot Héctor a look in the eye.

Then Ernesto smirked as he stood straight up, ‘Don’t want it to be over so quickly, Héctor.’

Héctor was panting and couldn’t take his eyes off him as he teasingly slid a hand over his own chest and down to undoing his trousers, discarding them and his underwear quickly and quickly climbing on top of Héctor, who had looked away, blushing furiously.

‘You’re getting shy on me?’ said Ernesto, placing a kiss on Héctor’s lips before he could answer.

Héctor settled just fine into that kiss and miracolously felt himself relax, ‘No,’ he replied once they pulled back.

Ernesto gave him a smirk then went down to Héctor’s neck, and Héctor could tell he was having a hard time holding back because his bites were starting to hurt.

Even though Ernesto was trying his best to keep himself a little off Héctor, he ended up accidentally grinding down his lenght against the other’s to which he moaned, ‘Do that again,’ he said with a needy edge to his voice and Ernesto was more than happy to oblige.

As he kept grinding themselves together, Ernesto licked over the spot he knew he had bit too hard on and said in a low whisper, ‘I want you,’ he went up and kissed Héctor’s lips, ‘I’ve wanted you for so long.’

Héctor closed his eyes and let that notion register fully before he looked at Ernesto, ‘I won’t stop you.’

It took Ernesto a couple quick breaths’ time to consider what he had just heard and he leaned in, kissing Héctor more hungrily than before, using tongue and teeth and Héctor wrapped his arms around his neck as the older man pulled his legs on top of his thighs.

Ernesto thought he’d go insane if he tried to hold back one second more and next thing they both knew, he had slipped all the way inside of Héctor, who let out a pained noise, shutting his eyes tight and arching his back.

It hurt and quite a lot at that, but Héctor could feel more than think that he did not want Ernesto to pull out, he had spent so much time fantasizing just about this and now all he knew was that he wanted Ernesto to have him the way he wanted.

Héctor was clutching the bed-sheets tight as Ernesto started rocking his hips slowly back and forth into him, he leaned in close, almost laying completely on top of Héctor who instinctively wrapped his legs around Ernesto’s back.

Ernesto kissed Héctor deeply, and when he pulled back he said against his cheek, ‘Hands on me.’

Héctor obeyed at once, holding onto Ernesto’s broad shoulders as he thrust into him a little faster.

‘Ernesto…’ Héctor moaned his name and Ernesto groaned in response, that sound had shot through all of him.

It had started feeling more than just good and Héctor wrapped his legs tighter around Ernesto’s back, ‘Nesto… please, please, oh please…’ he said and he sounded desperate, he kept repeating that so Ernesto leaned more in on him and bit on his chin, ‘Stop saying please and tell me what you want,’ he growled, ‘so that I can oblige.’

‘Give me more,’ Héctor breathed out.

‘I’m going to give you everything,’ Ernesto said against his temple, placing a firm kiss there.

He held himself up with one hand on the mattress and wrapped the other around Héctor’s lenght, stroking him vigorously in rhythm with his thrusts and the younger man responded right away, arching his back and bucking his hips into Ernesto’s hand.

‘E – Ernesto,’ Héctor breathed out and he didn’t need to add more for him to understand that he was close.

Moans started spilling from Héctor’s mouth at almost every thrust and stroke and were shooting through Ernesto in all the right ways, bringing him too to be dangerously close.

Héctor called out Ernesto’s name loudly and with a broken tone as he reached his peak, he let his head fall back on the pillow and his mouth hang open with the hard exhaling breaths and gulps of air he was taking, Ernesto kept stroking him through his orgasm and as Héctor was now catching on his breathing, he bit on his lip.

‘Héctor…’ he said then through gritted teeth.

Héctor looked at him, with lidded eyes and his mouth still open and seeing him like that was the last straw for Ernesto, he had half-intended to pull out before reaching his climax but it him fast and he simply went with it, groaning as loud as Héctor had called his name and he thrust into him slowly a few more times before he stopped dead, breathing hard.

Ernesto opened his eyes and looked straight into Héctor’s, who gave him a smirk.

‘What?’ Ernesto asked, smiling slightly.

‘Had to practice much on those hips or is this,’ he gestured around themselves, ‘a talent of yours?’

Ernesto smirked, ‘I like to think I’m good at this,’ he leaned in and kissed Héctor, ‘but practice doesn’t hurt.’

Héctor kissed him back and felt his body relax even more as Ernesto pulled out of him and collapsed next to him.

Héctor had to turn on his side so that they could accomodate each other close on the small bed, tangling their legs together and holding onto each other as they kissed again, not with less hunger than before.

‘Since practice doesn’t hurt,’ Héctor said when they pulled back, ‘are we getting more of that done before we check out for the night?’

Ernesto pushed him back a little with a snort, ‘And I thought I had it bad for you, I never imagined you’d be like this in bed.’

Héctor gave him a smirk with a raised brow, ‘Well, what do you want? I’m still a teenager and it’s my first, I’m… how to put it… a little hungry.’

‘I can see that,’ Ernesto smirked back, ‘but don’t think you’ll lose your appetite when you’re my age.’

‘I sure hope not,’ Héctor said, deliberately licking his bottom lip for his partner to see.

Ernesto rounded Héctor with his arms and pushed their bodies together even more firmly, ‘Want to go again?’ he said in his most seductive tone.

‘Please,’ said Héctor and kissed him, ‘will you let me get inside of you this time?’ he blurted out rather quickly when they pulled back, he suddenly felt embarassed about that for some reason.

Ernesto gave him a smile, ‘Never done that with anyone before,’ he said.

‘Oh right,’ Héctor said with a nervous smile, somehow he had expected that.

He felt Ernesto’s hand on his cheek, making him face him again, and to Héctor’s surprise, he was smiling, ‘I’m willing to try it with you though, mi amor.’

Héctor’s jaw dropped and he visibly blushed at being called that, ‘A – are you sure?’ Héctor stammered, trying to find his voice again, but he too was smiling.

‘Please,’ Ernesto said simply and with a smooth motion he had Héctor laying completely on top of him, ‘lead the way.’

Héctor smirked and leaned in for another kiss, and Ernesto welcomed it only too gladly.

It took long before they finished putting into practice most of the fantasies they had had about each other, and in the end they collapsed next to each other, panting and aching a little too.

They pulled some covers over themselves and adjusted so that they were comfortably snuggled against one another, ‘Te amo, Héctor,’ said Ernesto then in the dark and quiet room.

Héctor let that simple and powerful sentence wash over him, feeling a warmth swell inside of him and he heard himself say, ‘Yo te amo también, Ernesto.’

Even though he couldn’t see him much, Héctor felt Ernesto tense at his words, as if they had come as a complete surprise, then he felt him relax against him again, ‘Buenas noches, mi amor,’ Ernesto said softly.

‘Buenas noches, mi amor,’ Héctor repeated with a smile, feeling the very same warmth Ernesto was experiencing.

They stood there, laying in the dark on that small bed, caressing and kissing each other until they drifted into sleep.


End file.
